


Master's Toy

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (as I have now continued the story myself and have brought back things that had been removed, (oh yeah forgot a few tags oops), Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Hell, I might go back and fix all that but for now I'm too lazy so just bare with me, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Slave Training, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, This is Bad, Underage Sex, Victim Blaming, Wait!, Watersports, and all over the place, and confusing, bill films like all of it, but like also not because this isn't a/b/o dipper just has some of the traits of a puppy, disgusting, dude turn around now this shit is messed up, forgot one, if one of your kinks is included then removed I assure you it'll probably come back later, intense dehumanization, like:, oh right!, oh yeah, okay thats it for now, probably, so many tags woah, this is my first smut btw, this was originally a role-play between me and my friend, unedited, wow these tags are as all over the place as this fic is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dipper loves his family. Is willing to give up everything for his family. So when Bill cipher makes him an offer, his family's lives for his own, he doesn't hesitate to sacrifice himself. Poor naive dipper has no idea what he's truly selling his soul for.Toy loves Master. Is willing to give up everything for Master. Its desperate to please Master. Loves Master with all its heart. Master takes care of Toy and loves it after all. The very least Toy can do is be grateful and love Master.(DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EATseriously this fic is the definition of that term, read the tags and if you dont like dont read, this fic is currently unedited and has a peculiar layout as it was originally a role-play, just bare with me here)





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT
> 
> seriously this fic is the definition of that term, read the tags and if you dont like dont read, this fic is currently unedited and has a peculiar layout as it was originally a role-play, just bare with me here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are elements in the very beginning that I later dropped completely, ill edit it eventually but I dont feel like it yet

Dipper sat up and sighed quietly, which then turned into a yawn. He realized his wrists were cuffed in what he presumed to observe blue, fairly translucent chains. His eyes widened but he decided to try and remain calm. He looked around, confirming that this wasn't his house. He was in a large bed, and everything around him was some freaky(yet oddly matching), color and object.

Bill slowly entered the room where he had dipper chained to his red velvet heart shaped bed beautifully nude and on display, he was ecstatic to finally have his prize, a slave all of his own, something he can bend to his will and use to his every whim, he had been working so hard and finally won when dipper made a deal, his life and soul for his families’. A fair deal made by an unwilling participant. He opened the door to find his beautiful new toy awake on his new bed in his new room

Dipper's eyes widened as Bill entered, and he covered his lower sex as his face reddened with anger. "Give me my clothes!" he shouted. "Unchain me...I told you to leave my family alone and take me, but you probably took them too!" the young man shouted. "Shouldn't have made a petty deal with a shitty devil.." he murmured under his breath, scowling at the Cipher.

“Such little faith,” bill mutters disapprovingly, “for your information I did not take your family and it’s too late to go back on our deal,” bill moves and leans over dipper biting his earlobe and whispering, “you are mine now, mine to use as I please and manipulate to my wishes, mine and only mine, you will only ever know what it feel likes to be in this room, to feel my hands and dick on you, to feel a cloth as I bathe you, you will never have to use the restroom again, I have made sure of That,” bill grabs dipper by the neck, his large hand wrapping fully and tightly around the body part, “you will never see another being, never know the taste of freedom again, you have made a dumb deal my Toy, sold me your soul and given me your body, you are mine now,” bill licks the side of dippers face then pulls away walking over to a shelf on the other side of the room

Dipper cringed as he brought one hand up to claw at Bill's wrist as he fought for oxygen, until the man let him go, sending him forward into a coughing fit. "I'm only doing this to protect my family." Dipper spoke up, trembling lightly. He wiped his face, grimacing at the feeling of the all seeing eye's tongue on his soft and smooth skin. He used a pillow to cover his lower apendage, eyes following as the demon walked to the shelf along side the room, raising a brow. "What're you gonna do to Me?" he sat up some more. "I swear to God if you touch me again I'll kill you!" he shouted, yanking against the chains.

“Yes because you’re oh so capable of that,” bill is sarcastic as he grabs a black leather collar with a leash permanently attached to it, the collar has a padlock on it and bill walks back over and immediately gets to work putting the collar on the 14 year-old, the leather is rough and painful, tight around dipper’s neck as bill locks it then swallows the key dramatically, “now that simply won’t do,” bill tuts and snaps his fingers making all the pillows and sheets disappear leaving only the Red velvet mattress, and leaving dipper’s entire body in perfect view, he takes dipper’s wrists and cuffs them to opposite sides of the bed so that he is incapable of covering his beautiful new dick so that bill can view it whenever he wishes

Pine Tree shouted out and tried to squirm away from the leash, but no avail. He did his best to use his thighs to cover his dick, but that didn't work either. "S-Stop this, let me go!!" he shouted, yanking and pulling against the chains as he cried out, yelping as he hurt his wrist, deciding it would be best to stop for now. He fought the urge to cry, there was no reason to. He deserves this punishment to protect his family. He was found one time staring at Bill's human from for the first time Because, well, the man was literally the most attractive man he's seen, and hated. It was a 50/50 hate relationship. He was the reason Dipper is bi-curious.

“Oh shut up!” Bill complained as he slapped dipper across the face, “don’t worry, you’ll love every second of it, I know deep down your just a greedy little cock slut, constantly desperate to be fucked and controlled,” bill forcefully grabs dipper’s chin, “I see the way you look at me pine tree, you want me inside you more then anything, it’s truly pathetic,” bill spits grabbing dipper’s dick in his other hand

Dipper pulled against the chains once he gained enough strength in his wrists. Bill roughly pulled the young boy into his lap with a dark exoression, fed up with the complaining. "At fucking least unchain me, you cool ranch dorito!" Dipper snapped, his face red with embarrassment and frustration. But Bill was half right, Pines always wondered what sex with a guy would be like- especially with Bill. Yeah, he's bought a sex toy or two and used them on himself to get off whenever he stayed home Alone, but he also wanted more. And Bill was just the go to guy for that. Not that he relied on being fucked into the bed by the demon.

Bill wrapped his arms roughly around dipper from behind, one hand clamped tightly over his mouth and another groping at his dick, “shut up or I will make you!” He hisses yanking on dipper’s dick once making damn sure it hurts, his nails dig into the skin around dipper’s mouth and he bites roughly at dipper’s ear to cause him even more pain

Pines exclaimed an expression of pain, jolting as Bill clawed into his skin. He began to tremble and wrap his hands around the chains, pulling at them in a feble attempt to break the cyan restraints. "Please..." he begged through the pale, hot hand. He bit down on the soul-less flesh, but not too hard, enough to disgust him as he cringed.

Bill sighed as he pulled his hand away from his mouth but kept his other hand massaging dipper’s dick, he snapped the fingers of his free hand and a magical immovable gag appears in dipper’s mouth forcing his mouth open and keeping him from making coherent sounds or even swallowing

Dipper forced back a moan, the heat from his face pooling into his stomach. His heart raced, honestly no longer realizing what he had gotten himself into. He exhaled slowly, trying to move his hips away from Bill's hand.

Bill smirked sensing dipper’s growing arousal, another snap of his fingers and dipper’s legs were spread apart and chained to opposite sides of the bed, much like his arms, making sure that his legs stay beautifully spread, putting dipper’s dick even more on display, “you know Toy, I have a something to tell you,” he starts looking up at a camera that hangs up right above the bed, “see that camera up there? It has the most beautiful view of this entire room, full color and audio, absolutely Amazing, I even have a monitor set up outside so all of my henchmen can watch you whenever the please, see your beautiful body on full display, hear your adorable sounds, but know that they can never play with you, that is saved just for me, my special little toy, completely for my and my use only, it doesn’t due to allow your toys be played with and interact with others, though it is fun to show them off,”

Dipper's eyes widened as he shook his head, whimpering as he pulled against the chains. "Mm-mph!" he said, as if trying to say no, trembling even more. For crying out loud, he was only fifteen, but fifteen with a nice length. Which was probably why Bill was even more interested in his body.

Bill walked over to the shelf and grabbed a rather fancy plug from the shelf, one that had what was hopefully not a real fox tail connected to it, he walked back over and kneeled down on the bed so he had clear access to dipper’s ass, slowly and carefully he inserted one, then two, then three fingers, carefully stretching out dipper’s hole, once he deemed it time bill pulled his fingers out and slowly inserted the plug, snapping his fingers and making it vibrate once fully in, he grabbed the Tail and pulled it out so it is laying in between dipper’s legs, one more spell and bill made sure that dipper was connected to the tail, made sure that he could feel every touch, could move it at will, made sure that the tail was part of him when it is in him, backing away and standing up bill walks over to the door and opens it walking away, leaving dipper laying there, cold and on complete display, magically vibrating plug inside him, and with a fox tail

Dipper couldn't help but to moan lowly, squeezing his eyes shut. He then opened his eyes to see Bill leaving, which made him panic, the tail moving around in which caused him to emit a more higher, feminine noise. He helplessly tugged and pulled at the chains, his back arching as the vibrating sensations sent chills down his spine. He could get used to this feeling, but Bill was just rotten, rotten, rotten!

 

Bill entered the other room to find at least half his henchman hungrily masturbating to the sight and sounds of His New Toy, he glanced at the monitor to see a birds eye view of His Slave, his to use and abuse and torture, his to slowly carefully break and train to be a mindless, identity-less, sex toy, free to be used whenever bill wished, bill thought carefully and decided he wanted another toy, one that kept dipper from ever being capable of reaching the point of true satisfaction, from ever Being able to cum freely, he watched the screen carefully, watched His Toy moan and spasm on the bed, chained and twisting in a room meant purely for sex, a room created for dipper to live the rest of eternity in, never to be free, never to interact with another being outside of bill for his entire life, never to know what it is like to be free, to be anything but a toy for bill to play with whenever he wishes, never to know what it’s like to be unique, independent, his own being

Dipper pushed himself back into the bed, whining helplessly as his tongue pushed against the gag, the vibrator heightening all of his senses. He couldn't bear feeling so much pleasure build up inside of him. "H'Hnnn...mm...ahh-" he panted lightly, close to his climax. He let the restraints go, trying to relax, and possibly get on Bill's good side.

Noticing dipper close to his climax through the screen bill quickly hurried his actions and grabbed the toy he wanted he then hurried back into the cell only taking a quick second to watch the dozens of people furiously masturbating to the sight of His Toy, once back in the room bill pulled out his new toy and walked over to dipper, “oh no, none of that now, can’t have you spoiled,” as he spoke bill began putting his new toy on dipper’s cock, a cage made of cool metal that locked magically and Kept him from being able to ever cum fully, from ever truly being able to grow erect, “this should keep you nice and tame, you should see all my men out there, greedily taking in the sight of you, masturbating to the noises you make, I can see it in their eyes how they wish they could have you”

Dipper whined at the loss, his cock leaking precum. "Hn..?" he opened his eyes halfway and his dark brown orbs met Bills and his heartbeat quickened. He whined softly again, with pleading eyes to be touched.

Bill walks over and sits on the edge of the bed beside dipper, “I’m gonna tell you the rules now, how the rest of your life is going to play out from this point on, what I expect, what you are, that kind of stuff,” as bill speaks he slams his hand down hard on dipper’s newly caged dick then his abdomen

Dipper yelped and whimpered, nodding slowly. "Y-Ye..mhm.." he couldn't speak, but only hum responses. His eyes were half lidded and clouded with all different types of fucked up lust and desire, that he couldn't possibly think straight.

Bill smiled and started patting dipper’s bare stomach still rounded with baby fat never quite lost, “I’m your master now, no matter what you will live, you can no longer die, you’re still human, well I mean you’re not, actually you’re less then human now, which really is saying something as humans are the most lowly being in the multiverse, but anyways, You are not allowed to speak unless told to or you should Expect severe punishments, I will probably keep the gag in place until you’ve fully learned that rule, unless i want you to speak of course, and by that I mean want to hear you moan my name, master, while I fuck you, or if I want to use your mouth, and on that note if I am allowing you the pleasure of tasting my dick I expect you to swallow. Always. This new little cage will never be removed as will the collar you wear, the cage symbolizes your lack of freedom and the collar that I own you. You will never interact with anyone but me and you Will not leave this room until you’ve learned to behave and in the beginning probably rarely even leave the bed, you will follow every order I give you and never disobey or you should once again expect severe punishments. Mostly you must understand that you are my toy. No one but me cares for you, you my dear pine tree are meant purely for me to play with and others observe, you are a toy and meant purely for the use of my pleasure, you are simply meant for me to play with when I see fit, whether that be multiple times a day Or simply once a month, possibly even once a year, who’s to say I’m a very busy demon after all, you will also never age again, do not worry my sweet boy you will grow used to it eventually,” bill smirks as he strokes dipper’s cheek lovingly, “my precious Toy”

The boy nodded again, shaking a bit, tears gliding down his face as he pulled against the chains slowly. He lowered his head and huffed shakily, nodding again, "understanding" what Bill said. He didn't want to be a toy, but he had no other choice. If Bill threw him out those men would tear him to shreds. But alas, more tears fell as he nodded once more, fingers curling around the blue chains.

“Good,” bill smirked as he leaned down and licked both of dipper’s cheeks then moved to lick his beautifully plump, swollen stomach, “oh, one more thing, when you aren’t being used I will always have this new little plug in you, the tail is yours, nice and soft too, it vibrates at my demand and is magically enhanced to increase lust levels, it should always keep you perfectly on edge of climax, always ready for me and always beautiful for your viewers, oh! The other thing I forgot, that camera up there that I showed you earlier gives 24/7 coverage, it will never be turned off or disconnected, as will the monitor it connects too, you will always be on perfect view for the demons outside of this room, constantly available for them to masturbate too whenever they wish, constantly in view”

Dipper didn't like the last part. He was only fourteen. He shook his head for the last part slowly, being careful. "Ith...ith..hn," he wanted so badly to at LEAST write down what he had to say, so Bill didn't really need to hear what he was gonna say. He huffed softly, letting his head lower, the saltwater from his eyes falling to the bed, as he sniffled.

Bill made careful work of licking up and down dipper’s swollen stomach, slowly increasing the vibrations of the Fox plug so dipper would be ready for bill to Fuck him, he sucked and bit dipper’s stomach and chest and neck and thighs creating bruises all over him, clawing and scratching at his skin until he bled, moving up to slowly kiss his lips magically removing the gag for a second to give him better accessibility allowing him to shove his snake like tongue down dipper’s mouth all the while Increasing the vibrations of the plug until it was almost too much for dipper to bare

Dipper was very sensitive, and this just drove his sensitivity to the max. He kissed Bill back, roughly, moaning helplessly as he pulled at the chains. He broke the kiss and needed to act fast. He nudged Bill's head to The side and licked up his neck, nipping at his jawline and then earlobe, before kissing and sucking on the demon's neck. "If you unchain me," he shivered from the unbearable pleasure, "I promise to be an even b-better- mnh...." the boy was melting as he tried to speak. "B-better Toy..." he panted out, biting and sucking on Bill's neck to please him, moaning into his ear, "master..." a few times, "master I'm j-just, ngh!~ j-just your...Toy..." he moaned softly now, reconnecting their lips.

Bill pulled back roughly and immediately magicked the gag back making sure it was too big to fit dipper’s mouth so that it would actually make him gag and drool, “already disobeying I see! I did not tell you you could speak slut!” Bill screamed slapping dipper across the face, hard. “You are only to speak when spoken to or expect extreme punishment!” Bill snapped his fingers making dipper’s collar tighten in order to block off his air supply as he quickly removed the plug and took off his pants

But the brunette was feeling such a rush of adrenaline he only squealed out in pleasure as he was hit, eyes half lidded and focused on Cipher. 'I'm sorry, master..' he thought. He felt so close to his climax, his back arching slightly as he inhaled and exhaled carefully. Drool slid down the corner of his mouth and down his chin, falling onto the bed, his pink lips now a swollen rose red. He closed his eyes, turning his head.

Bill took out his dick, large, large dick, and painfully quickly without hesitation or concern for dipper inserted his erect length into dipper’s tight ass thrusting hard and quickly clawing into dipper’s thighs and drawing blood, “disobedient sluts are never rewarded! Only ever punished! Here in this room there will never be no such thing as rewards for disobedience there will only ever be punishments for not listening to me and putting your own pleasure anywhere near your master’s on the priority list! A whore willing to sell his very soul just for a simple fuck! You are worthless! Repeat it! Tell me what you are!” Bill orders as he removes the gag so dipper can speak, though thrusting so hard into him, so painfully that anything but agonized sounds are barely possible and yet if dipper doesn’t do as bill orders all he will do is punish him more, and some of those toys on the shelves are rather terrifying

Dipper's eyes widened as he shouted in extreme pain, tugging so hard on the chains that his wrists ache. He gasped for air as he gripped the blue chains hard. "Im, worthless!" he cried out, tears flowing relentlessly from his face now. "Wo-rth-le-e-s-s!!" he shouted louder as he sobbed. "Nothing!" he screamed, yanking against the chains again, sobs echoing throughout the building. His instinctive thought was, 'I'm going to fucking for here-' over and over in his head. “I-I’m a u-useless t-toy!" he Slurred, his nails digging into his palms. Bill hit Pines' prostate harshly and it hurt like hell, he was abnormally large and it was hurting Dipper, especially when he thrusted in dry.

“Who’s toy!? Who’s worthless toy are you!? What is your purpose!? What are you meant for!?” Bill demands clawing dipper’s thighs harder, thrusting harder, not caring one bit about the pain he is causing dipper, all he cares about is that his slave already has disobeyed him, he must make sure this thing knows what he is, what he’s worth, what his life is for

"I'm your w-worthless t-toy!" Dipper was practically screaming now, his thighs aching terribly. "T-To only p-please y-you!!" he gasped for air, feeling dizzy. He prayed Bill would stop. "To be n-nothing, f-face the c-conseq-quences!!" his voice cracked as he tried to answer all the questions being thrown at him, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. For now, it was most definitely unsafe to beg, but to actually obey Bill Cipher. "My l-life is n-nothing," he croaked, his whole body was broken

Bill reached his climax and came in dipper, pulling out and quickly inserting the plug back in making it vibrate again, sure to keep dipper constantly on the cusp but never capable of being truly satisfied, “this way my seed can not leak out of you, I will leave that there, to remind you that you are mine, that you are master’s worthless toy, meant purely for my pleasure and use,” bill hums leaning forward and stroking dipper’s already bruising cheek before slapping it again

Dipper orgasmed unpleasantly though, completely dry, his whole body shaking. At least the vibrator wasn't enough to hurt him. His head whipped to the side when he was slapped, and so he decided to face and stare at the ceiling, remaining silent as the tears fell. The tail slowly wagged left to right, but in jagged and uneven swings. His chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to gain his breath and conscience, feeling like he was gonna pass out at any second.

“Do not disobey again” bill warns and without another word he unties dipper and moves his pliant body so he is lying on the bed, ass high in the air pointing towards the camera, he straps dipper down so he is incapable of moving, the leaves dipper there, on show with his ass and tail in perfect view of the camera, bill takes dipper’s leash and ties it to a pole in front of him so dipper’s Head is pulled forward then he leaves the room, the door disappearing after him


	2. Smile For You Viewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, just a warning, theres no actual smut in this chapter, its basically just bill torturing and humiliating dipper, more for those into desperation play I guess? and dipper gets a little sadder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks:  
> desperation  
> watersports  
> humiliation
> 
> triggers:  
> underage  
> non-con  
> suicidal thoughts  
> self-harm  
> panic attacks?
> 
> the last three triggers are rather subtle though

Dipper let out soft, weak cries, blood dripping out of his wounds, his head hurting. "Help..." He whimpers to himself, fingers curling around fabric. He soon passed out, occasionally moaning quietly, because of the vibrator still on. "Mnh...master..." he exhaled slowly, grip tightening on the sheets as he pushed his ass out. He whimpered and stirred a bit, before going back to sleep. He actually needed the rest, he could have been killed. But Bill never cared. Ever.

It wasn’t until two days later that bill returned he had gotten called off for something, some running hell duty, when he got back he enjoyed the sight of nearly a hundred of his demons gathered around the monitor some masturbating some just admiring the view, he was looking forward to playing with His Toy, he had learned some tricks over the few days, some spells to enhance the dick cage and a spider gag that would allow His Toy to suck him without removing it, he was practically Craving to have His Toy’s mouth licking and choking on his dick

Dipper was just lying there with a blank expression, eyes red and puffy, ass still in the air. The tail only flicked occasionally. He just wanted to go home. He'd rather die than stay here and get tortured twenty four seven. He couldn't take it anymore. If he could he'd end himself.

Bill entered the room to find his Toy beautifully positioned exactly where he’d been left, “hello darling, master learned some new tricks while he was gone,” bill sat down next to dipper gently stroking his bruised cheek almost apologetically, “I’m sorry I had to hurt you but you have to learn to obey, slaves must obey their masters,” bill leaned down and kissed dipper’s cheek then pecked his lips

Dipper returned the kiss, looking down with a huff. He nodded at Bill's words, looking down at the tear stained mattress, his heart heavy and breathing slow. He decided to stay quiet, and speak when spoken to. Play it safe, until Bill lightens up on him.

“I’m glad you understand Toy, I have to keep you from spoiling,” bills voice is gentle and tender as he strokes dipper’s face, chest, stomach, dick and tail making the vibrations increase, “have to keep you tame and obedient,”

"Yes, master..." Dipper said quietly, letting out a quiet moan from the vibrations, fingers curling into fists. "Mm.." he bit his lip, pupils dialating as he looked at Bill.

Bill smiled as he stood and began undoing the chains from dipper’s hands and feet, he walks away to the shelves and opens a cabinet, pulling something out and hiding it behind his back as he walked over to the newly unchained dipper, “I have a gift for you My Toy”

"I thought you said toys don't get rewards...." Dipper whimpered as the plug's sensation inside of him suddenly grew. He sat up with a soft pant, rubbing his bruised wrists and ankles as he covered his painful erection.

“Obedient toys get rewards, so long as you are obedient I am willing to give you gifts” bill informs dipper sitting down on the bed and slowly stroking dipper’s swollen stomach and thighs then grabbing one of dipper’s wrists and kissing the bruises lightly, tenderly The gift sitting out of sight behind him

Dipper held Bill's face and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." he whispered, setting his hands down and wincing, waiting for a punishment that he hoped wouldn't come.

Bill hissed lowly, and pushed dipper down and away, shoving him off the bed roughly, “I guess you do not wish for your present then! Never touch me! Unless I have told you to! I was going to allow you to use the restroom and eat but I suppose not now, food can wait another day and it should be interesting to see how you solve your bathroom issue,” bill laughs looking lustfully at dipper’s swollen stomach, “In fact,” bill snaps sending the present back to the cabinet for later and summoning a Chair for him to sit in while he watches dipper solve his predicament

Dipper yelped and hit the floor, slowly pushing himself up. He was too weak to move a lot, and had to pee. He began to cry, but no sobs were audible; just tears flowing down his cheeks.

Bill watched dipper as he lowered his own pants watching on with lust, he didn’t stop staring at dipper’s exposed penis and swollen stomach knowing how painful it must all be for His Toy, “My Toy,” he mutters under his breath

Dipper takes a deep breath, looking at Bill. He was in unbearable pain, trembling a lot now. He was about to piss himself, if he didn't get to a bathroom immediately.

Bill got bored and snapped his fingers making a glass of water appear, “you need to drink whore,” bill leans over the bed to force dipper to drink the glass of water

Dipper didn't want to drink any water, but had no choice. He didn't like the vulgar words Bill called him but he had no choice but to hear them. He drank the water, whimpering as he drank every drop, wiping his mouth. He wanted to puke. He was starving.

Bill snapped the glass away when dipper was done then leaned back again watching, waiting for the boy to make his next move, patient and content to wait as long as need be, “sit on the bed.” He orders, “it has a better view for your audience”

"I have to pee..." Dipper whispered under his breath, sitting on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and hugged his knees.

“So pee,” bill says it so casually, so lightly, like he’s not basically ordering dipper to piss completely naked on a velvet mattress while being watched by what must be hundreds of demons, masturbating outside of the room

"What? No! That's disgusting I'm not gonna pee on the bed!!" Dipper squeaked, face red with embarrassment.

Bill makes no sound, no movement, just sits in his chair and watches dipper on the bed, loving the sight of his swollen stomach, so plump and painful, absolutely beautiful, he’s not looking anywhere else on dipper now, just at his stomach

"P-Please..." Dipper said quietly, lowering his head, his hair covering his eyes. He shook even more, fighting the urge to cry. He closed his eyes as he tugged at his hair hard, whimpering.

Bill sighed and shifted to relieve some friction on his erection as he moves forward and starts pushing down on dipper’s swollen abdomen

Dipper pushed Bill's hand away and shook his head. He felt like he was going to explode. It hurt so much, he was in pain.

Bill roughly grabbed both of dipper’s wrists in one hand and held his hand above his head as he pushed down again

"M-Master!" Pines exclaimed, tugging against Bill's hands, squirming. "Stop!" he whined, trying to free himself.

Bill rolled his eyes and spelled a gag into dipper’s mouth, pushing down even harder on the swollen skin, “smile for the camera,” he whispered leaning back so dipper was in full view of the camera, bill standing at his side holding his hands above his head and pushing hard on his stomach

It wasn't long until Dipper couldn't hold it in anymore, and then he peed. He was so disgusted yet relieved, embarrassed and pained. The warm liquid seethed into the bed, and he shook violently with wide eyes, not daring to move.

 

Bill smirked stepping back and away letting go completely of dipper, he looks at the boy with mock pity, “how pathetic, can’t even control yourself can you, Ive gotta say though, I rather enjoy this picture, My Toy curled up pitifully in the corner of my bed, soaked and dirtied by his own fluids, covered in dry semen and blood, you look disgusting, my disgusting little whore, makes me wonder how my men outside liked it, how much they enjoyed you soaking yourself, to pathetic to control it,” Bill whispers into dipper’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe, he steps back and admires the boy, stomach still disgustingly swollen and plump, he steps away and leaves the room again, leaving dipper on the bed alone and unchained soaked in his own filth

Dipper began to cry. Not just his typical crying, no. He shoved his back on the headboard hard, and slammed his head harshly against it too, releasing such a pained sob that Bill has never heard in his entire life. His nails dug into his temples and drew blood, scratching at his wrists harshly, and then his neck. He wanted to die, he couldn't handle this, tortured by a demon who would ask if he was okay one second and launch at his throat the next.


	3. Good Toys Obey

Bill waited, he had given dipper water and still had a few more days before the starvation really became an issue, he had time. When he had left the bedroom and entered the viewing room he had found nearly half of his men and women getting off to the sight of dipper flipping out, soaked in his own urine, he wanted nothing more then to go back in there and use dipper to get himself off but he knew better, he still had a lot of training to do, dipper had yet to break, bill still needed to show Him that this is his life now and he should get used to it, enjoy it even, obey his master and be happy, so he waited, he gave it another three days before he went back to the room, the viewing room was now more empty and had all new beings watching, bill walked over to the bedroom and opened the door stepping in and quickly shutting it, now three days later

Dipper stared straight ahead, his arms at his sides; his hair matted. The room smelled terrible, but Dipper looked worse. He had bloody scratches all over him, bruises and other marks. He didn't even look at Bill when he entered, just stared straight ahead, reaching his breaking point.

“Oh now this simply won’t do,” bill sighs at the sight of dipper, he walks over to the shelves where there is a marble sink and fluffy red wash cloths, he turns on the sink and wets a cloth walking back over to dipper and sitting next to him on the bed, “let’s get you cleaned up Toy, you really shouldn’t do this to yourself,” he sighs as he begins to wash dipper’s naked body with the cloth gentle and tender, lovingly even, he leans down and kisses dipper’s forehead, he carefully manhandles Dipper’s body, lifting his arms and washing under them, then moving his legs up down and sideways so he can clean them, eventually he cleans dipper’s dick then pulls the Fox plug from his ass and cleans there taking the tail and standing to clean it separately as it is still covered in piss, he hums silently during the whole process a song that Mable wrote for dipper later in her life, ‘The Half That Never Made It Home’

Dipper raised a brow. 'Mabel...he's stalking my sister?!' he thought, brows furrowing as he looked at Bill. He wanted to ask what he was humming so bad, but wouldn't risk it. He just liked straight ahead again, broken. Silent. Confused, tired and in so much pain. He wanted to be home right now, telling Mabel how he was okay! Telling Wendy how much he loved her, and how bad he missed his grunkles, and Soos! But that would never happen.

“Would you like to see them?” Bill asks casually as he finishes cleaning the tail, walking back over to dipper and lifting his leg slightly to make it easier for bill to insert the Fox plug back into His Toy’s ass making it begin vibrating again

Dipper inhaled sharply, nodding. He scooted away from the nasty part of the bed, wrapping his arms around himself. He wanted get out of here, he couldn't handle not having fresh oxygen. He just really wanted to see Mabel. And get some clothes on, and take this stupid tail off.

Bill smirks and snaps his fingers making an image appear in mid air, it’s an image of Mable and Pacifica, both of which are at least 17 years old, doing homework at the living room table while stan watches tv and ford cleans around them all, it’s domestic and sweet and there are pictures hanging all over the wall, pictures of him and his family (though of course none of his parents), in a table in the corner there is a pile of papers on it, missing persons posters that feature dipper as the star

Dipper's eyes widened, and sat up straight. "Mabel..." he said softly, smiling genuinely, for once. Mabel was humming the song Bill was- her song. Tears prickled in his eyes as he sang the lyrics quietly, sitting up straight. He laughed when waddles hopped up onto the table for attention, and the girls laughed as they pet the small pig. "I'll be home soon..." he sang the last few lyrics quietly, sighing. Mabel looked up, and poked Pacifica. "You ever feel like you're being watched...?" She asked Pacifica nodded. "Sometimes.." she replied. "No like," Mabel tapped the table. "Right now...now." she whispered while messing with Waddles' ears.

Bill smirked as he snapped again and made the image disappear, “they aren’t as sad as they used to be, constantly crying and weeping, so annoying, though after around two years the pain of losing family has muffled I suppose, I wonder how they’d react to knowing what your life is like now,” bill murmurs walking over to dipper and stroking his face gently, kissing him tenderly, “How you’re such a slut for your master,” he mutters licking dipper’s cheek

Dipper was disgusted. He was seventeen. He forgot how long he was here, and that made him panic a bit, but he didn't express it. When Bill licked his face he wanted nothing more than to kill him. He didn't couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't stand him, or being tortured. "Can we go outside for a few moments, master?" he asked, wiping his face with a small, soft laugh. "Some fresh air would probably help me clear my mind to understand that I am your toy, your slut, nothing but a servant Underneath you." he spoke up. He was trying to persuade Bill, and hopefully it was working. He made sure to be as cautious as possible, since Bill was in a fair mood.

Bill leaned back and glared at dipper, “you can’t leave! Dammit dipper why can’t you get this through your tiny human head! You can not leave! Now eat! And shut up! Do not speak unless told to!” Bill was exasperated and angry but couldn’t be any harder on dipper not to much at least, dipper needs to think that bill cares, that if he’s good he will receive praise and affection, he needs dipper to learn to obey, but he also knows dipper needs to love every second of his abuse, he wants dipper to Bow at his feet and beg for his masters cock silently, wordlessly

Dipper sighed and crossed his arms, shaking his head. He just looked down at his crossed arms, wondering why Bill was such a fucking jerk. He wasn't gonna leave, he just wanted actual air. He sat back and remained silent. Bill would never undertand him; and won't ever understand because well, he's a demon. A petty, low royal demon who only thinks about himself.

Bill sighs sadly and sits beside dipper on the bed grabbing the 15 year-olds hands in his own and slowly stroking them with his thumbs, “I’m sorry I yelled precious, I’m not mad I just can’t stand the idea of someone else having access to you, I need to take care of you, your My Toy, my responsibility, I’m just trying to take care of you, keep you safe darling,” Bill is gentle and caring caressing his slaves skin in soft hands, “how about to make it up to I give you that present I still have in The cabinet, huh? How does that sound?” Bill is smiling kindly at His Toy

"That..." Dipper hesitates. "Sounds nice..." he said softly. "...food?" he asked in almost a whisper. He shrank back, as if he was flinching from being hit. He didn't wanna get hurt. He held Bill's hands cautiously as he relaxed, stepping closer. He looked down at their hands, his face a light pink. He wanted to feel safe, but felt broken instead. He sniffled as he remained quiet and hoped he didn't talk too much. Bill got annoyed easily apparently.

“Of course baby,” bill smiled and snapped his fingers summoning a tray of food, he hands you the tray, a small salad with bacon shavings and a glass of water, he stands and walks over to the cabinet grabbing the present and hiding it behind his back as he walks back over and sits beside dipper

Dipper was glad that he finally had some food, picking up the bowl and eating on the floor, because the bed still reaked with piss. He sson finished and downed the water, sighing. "Thank you..." he said. After about five minutes of counting in his head How many stars there are, he had to pee. "Uh," he twiddled his fingers nervously. "Bathroom?" he asked.

Bill looked at him contemplating, he loved the way dipper’s stomach swelled when he was denied using the restroom, the way he looked covered in his own urine, completely humiliated and on screen for all his minions to view as they wished, after a second bill simply shook his head an obvious no, “are you ready for your present My Toy?” Bill asked sweetly pulling dipper’s chin up so he was looking straight at bill

Dipper just pulled his chin away and huffed, nodding. He could hold it. But the bed smelled really bad, and it made him want to puke. He covered his manhood and waited patiently, looking up at Bill.

Bill smirked and pulled a small stuffed dog out from behind his back smiling, the thing was soft and fragile, the perfect toy, for a three year old, but to the eyes of a slave, a creature locked away for eternity, used and abused, meant for nothing more then to please his master, the toy was beyond generous, perfect for cuddling and playing with, and bill intended to watch dipper play with it just like a three year old would he knew dipper would love it

Dipper took the toy and raised a brow. "What's this for?" he asked, eyeing the soft plushy. It seemed too soft to be a stuffed plush, and Dipper began to worry if it was an actual stuffed pup. He sure as he'll hoped Bill wasn't that heartless.

“Company,” bill states simply, he knew dipper would love the plush, he had no choice, it was the only semblance of companionship that dipper would ever have beyond bill himself, bill wanted His Toy obedient and making sure he’s happy is one of the necessaries to that, bill had already yanked everything else from him, his family, his freedom, his dignity, his identity, the least he could do was give him a stuffed pup to cuddle with while bill fucks him,

Dipper nodded and held the toy to his chest. "Well..thank you.." he said, smiling a bit. "And..I have one very important question, I promise it'll be worth asking." he held a finger up and inhaled. "Will you...um, work your magic to make the bed pee-free so we...can..y'know.." he blushed furiously and covered his crotch with the stuffed dog, looking at Bill- making sure he made eye contact, Cipher was apparently big on that. "Eh- uh, I-I'm sorry I shouldn't be speaking I'll just-" he stepped Back against The wall and fell silent, looking down now.

Bill smirked and snapped his fingers cleaning the bed, “you are correct you should not be speaking, however I’ll let it pass this time,” bill allows and looks down at dipper, stroking the boys already swelling stomach, “so beautiful,” bill bites his lip and stands snapping his fingers and making the empty tray disappear he walks over to the shelves and starts searching, increasing the constant vibrations of the Fox plug, “lay on the bed, on your stomach, ass in the air,” bill orders

Dipper grinned when Bill's back was turned, glad that the bed was clean now. He hoped up on the bed, not laying on his stomach. He turned over and spread his knees, chest dipping into the bed as he raised his ass high for Bill, a chill going up his spine when the plug started back up again.

Bill turned around smiling proudly at the sight of his obedient slave eagerly readying himself at the wishes of his master, he grabbed a rod and inserted it between dipper’s knees keeping them spread at the exact angle he wants, he also straps dipper’s feet and hands down then connects a tight chain to dipper’s color then the bed frame keeping the leash free for use

Dipper hid his face into the pillows, getting hard all over again. "Bill..." He murmured, biting his lip as he swayed his hips left to right, slowly.

“Did I say you could speak!?” Bill hisses out biting harshly at dipper’s shoulder and spelling a new fancy gag into his mouth, the one that keeps dipper from talking or swallowing but allows bill to freely kiss him, even force dipper to swallow his dick if he so wishes, “and never refer to me as anything but master! You have no right to call me anything else! I am master! You are mine and mine alone, free for me to use as I see fit when I see fit, your freedom is mine, your body is mine, your Very soul is mine! The next time you call me anything but master you better hope I’m in a good mood!”

Dipper whimpered and nodded, drooling a bit. He moaned as he felt the plug's vibration increase dramatically. "Nnh...Mm..~" He wiggled his rear as the tail swayed, and it was such a lovely view for Bill.

Bill smiled happily backing up and admiring the view, he slaps dipper’s ass once then walks over to the shelves and grabs a book, “now to find what to do about our little bathroom problem,” he mutters sitting besides dipper and flipping through the spell book while absentmindedly stroking dipper’s swollen abdomen

"Nn!" Dipper jolted and shivered, looking over at Bill. He leaned into his touch, tongue prodding the gag. He blushed even more and hid his face Back into His new plush

Bill smiled at His Toy and pushes down slightly on his abdomen as he continues to look for the perfect spell, “ahah! Here’s one that only allows you to pee when your master is touching you, another when he orders you to, one where I can choose how long you physically cannot, and a couple more, any of these sound good to you precious?” Bill smiles petting dipper

Dipper nodded, just wanting his bladder to be empty. "Nhnn...." he hummed out, paying more attention to the plug inside of him. It felt nice, and it made his sensitivity level heighten, which was easier for Bill to Pine Tree, because Dipper wouldn't mind.

“I think I’m gonna go with, only capable when I order you to” bill stand and whispers the spell, permanently setting dipper up to only ever be able to empty himself when bill grants him permission, making it so easy for bill to make sure that beautiful stomach is always swollen and plump, his bladder always full, “so beautiful, so perfect, bill admires stroking dipper’s stomach then pushes on it roughly, getting off on how much pain dipper is in,

Dipper growled and tried to keep Bill from touching him. He couldn't do much, since he was chained up and all. "N...o..." he muttered through the gag. He'd rather just having the ability to never have to pee.

“Excuse me?” Bill immediately grabs dipper’s leash and yanks hard forcing dipper’s head up and back, he cast the spell despite dipper’s protests and stood still gripping the leash and walking behind dipper so he has free access to dipper’s ass, one, two, three, “count whore! Count each slap as I punish you for speaking against me! For attempting to speak out of line!” Four, five, six, with each slap dipper’s ass grows redder and his bladder More painful

Dipper cried out each count, through it was slurred through the gag. He pulled against the restraints with a pained groan, fighting the urge to cry.

After sixteen once dipper’s ass is red and bruising bill stops and takes off his pants, in a quick movement the plug is replaced by bills dick as he grips dipper’s sides clawing hard, “you need to learn to obey baby, I told you that when you don’t you are punished, my wish is your command! No matter what, you immediately agree and obey! You don’t even no the word no! All you know is yes master! Obey your master!” Bill leans down and licks up dipper’s back

Dipper's eyes widened as he forced back any pained noises, Bill had a very lengthful...girth, even though he could change that because he was a demon. He enoyed Bill's warm tongue licking up his back, and shivered. "Yef Mahthter..." he moaned into the gag, drooling even more as he pushed his ass against Bill's cock, encouraging him so he could get on the other's good side.

Bill smiled and began stroking dipper’s stomach, “good boy, perhaps I’ll even allow you release if you keep it up,” bill bit at dipper’s side and continues to thrust into him

The fifteen year old groaned and lowered his head, tugging at the chains. "Mm...fuh....mahthter!~" he moaned louder, just to tease the Cipher. He moaned against the toy dog, trembling lightly as the pain turned to pleasure. Massive pleasure.

Bill moaned and continued to thrust into dipper, grabbing dipper’s own growing erection in his hands and stroking and squeezing, he leans down and begins sucking hikies(?) onto dipper’s back then sides continuing to thrust

"G-Gonnah...haa..~" Dipper was a fucking wreck. He was rather kinky but never was really dedicated to the topic. He squeezed his eyes shut as his useless cocklet was slick with precum.

Bill thrusts, hard, and cums in dipper, “not until master lets you Toy” he orders pulling out and putting the Fox plug back in dipper making it vibrate but just not enough

Dipper gasped and shivered, his legs shaking as he lowered his head, releasing strings of curses as he tugged on the chains slightly, whimpering.

Bill flips dipper over so he’s on lying on his back, not removing the chains cause them to twist and irritate dipper’s skin, once dipper was laying in place on his back bill began sucking and licking and biting up dipper’s thighs, chest, neck, and stomach, careful to avoid his dick

Dipper gasped and arched his back up slightly, groaning and whining. "Pleath...." he murmured through the gag, which kept his beautifully plump, pink lips from moving much. He had drool down the side of his chin, and wiped it off with his shoulder.

Bill notices the action and leans up, he grabs dipper’s chin and turns his head to look straight, to look at bill, “no no, none of that now Toy,” he mutters as he licks the drool off of dipper’s face and straps his head down so he can’t move it

Dipper moans when Bill licks his chin and the corner of his mouth, whimpering when his head was strapped down. He closed his eyes and forced back any more pleasing noises

“It’s my job to clean you, I have to take care of my toys after all,” he murmurs going back to suck hikies into dipper’s swollen stomach, clawing at his thighs

The bar moved off of his legs and onto the floor, and Dipper pushed his thighs into Bill's hands as the demon clawed into them, panting lightly. He was so desperate to cum, and it ached.

He Clawed harder and continued to suck and bite, moving up dipper and rearranging, his knee comes into contact with dipper’s dick pushing on it, “so pathetic, desperate to cum for master, you truly are the most pitiful thing, so needy, a whore selling your very soul for a fuck, how disgusting” bill mocks moving down and lifting dipper’s legs as far the chains would allow him bringing them up to come closer to dipper’s torso

Dipper winced at the derogatory sentence and whimpered. He closed his eyes and forced himself to remain quiet, his breathing unsteady.

 

Bill unchains dipper’s legs only to reclaim them so they are pulled up and apart near dipper’s chest, “what a flexible toy you are, like those barbies your sister used to have,” bill praises as he begins to kiss dipper’s mouth then moves down and bites at the back of dipper’s thighs, hard.

Dipper grunted and shook his head as Bill leaned down to his crotch. "H-Haaah!~" he cried out, wishing the gag wasn't in his mouth anymore; his jaw was hurting. He pulled against the blue chains, eyes shut as he shook prominently now, squirming

Bill smirked at the reaction and moved up closer to dipper’s dick, with a snap of his fingers the gag was removed, “scream. Beg for master to allow you some sort of release, beg and plead like the needy little whore you are,” bill orders from his place, so close to dipper’s dick but not actually touching it

"M-Master please," Dipper's legs rested on Bill's shoulders, and he was pulling at the cyan restraints again. "Please let me c-cum...~" He begged with half lidded eyes. "/fuck/ me..." he panted out huskily, which turned himself on, suprised. "Master..~" He smirked.

Noticing dipper begin to get to comfortable bill moved closer to his stomach and bit down hard on the plump body part in order to elicit the perfect cry, he clawed into the swollen body part enjoying the pain it put dipper in, “tell me what you are! What you’re worth! And be specific Toy!”

" Nngh. . . "  
Dipper's eyes squeezed tight, with his hands balled up, clenching the bed-sheets. His legs hooked over the demon trembled, with his toes curled. This is vile. The boy mentally cursed himself, horrified of finding this pleasurable. "I-I'm your toy...nothing but a THING to pleasure you and only you....I have no say in this...I made th-this deal, I'm worth nothing...Just a good fuck for you and your audience..."

Bill smirked and moves down and begins playing with dipper’s caged cock, “cum Toy,” he orders as he bites lightly on dipper’s throbbing balls and pulls away scraping dipper with his teeth

Dipper gasped and came, kind of, on bill, fighting the urge to buck his hips. "Master..." he moaned softly, biting his lip.

Bill pulls back and spits out wipes dipper’s cum off on him, “you should be god damn grateful that I would allow you to get off, you needy little slut, I could just put you in a chastity belt and never let you cum, honestly that doesn’t sound too bad, what do you think Toy?” Bill is trying to get dipper adjusted to his new title, his new name

Dipper smiled widely and sighed. "There's no need if...you can control me..I'm your good, little slutty toy, master..~" He purred. "Do..I make you feel good?~" he asked quietly, looking up at the alluring dream demon.

Bill glares at the desperate boy in disgust, “I would feel better if you learned to obey!” Bill covers dipper’s mouth and nose with his hand so he can’t breathe, perhaps I should increase your punishments, something you won’t enjoy,” bill continues to suffocate dipper as he contemplates different ideas finally deciding on one and smirking leaning down he pushes on dipper’s bladder, “I just had the most brilliant idea”

Dipper struggled for breath as he pulled the chains, panicking. He gasped for air like his life depended on it when Bill let go. He inhaled sharply when Bill pushed on his stomach, making him shake his head. "I'm getting there, I swear!" he promised.

“Clearly not fast enough!” Bill hisses, “So, here’s the plan,” bills starts patting dipper’s stomach, “I’m gonna leave you some food on the shelf along with a jug of water, there’s a bucket in the corner of the room, and the shelves lock no issue, so, I’m simply going to leave you be, not sure how long but don’t worry I’ll return,” bill smirked, “I just need to prep you for my departure first,”

Dipper was relieved that Bill would be leaving. "How..would I empty the bucket?" he asked, sitting up and that caused his wrists to rub against the chains, making him hiss in pain. His eyes followed around the room and he sighed.

“No need to,” bill replies simply and stands he walks over to the shelves and grabs a few toys, he walks back over to dipper, “now Toy before I unchain you I’m going to put this on you okay?” He doesn’t wait for an answer just starts strapping the chastity belt on and locking it then unchains dipper, he locks a cuff around dipper’s left hand, not too long but long enough, and increases the vibrations of the Fox plug, setting it so it slowly increases vibration until bill returns to dipper, Before exiting the room bill looks to the door as he says one more thing, “also Toy, you have permission to piss the moment you need to, no more holding,” the meaning behind the phrase isn’t terribly heavy, but it’s obvious what bill means, dipper won’t have time to make it to the bucket if he needs to piss, he won’t be able to control it at all, with that bill leaves the room for what will end up being around two months of pure agony for dipper

Dipper rubbed his wrists and stifled any words, just nodding. When Bill left he scurried around the room, seeing a t-shirt. It wasn't his, but it was long enough to cover his thighs. The shirt reminded him of Soos. He sat on the bed, kicking his feet before laying down and singing Mabel's song, or what he at least knew.


	4. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you????

Hey guys!!! I would like to thank everyone for the support I have received on this (though I do find myself wondering why this fic is my second most popular fic on here???)! however I was wondering if you guys would comment your kinks or any kinks you might want to see included? requests, ideas, details! doesn't matter how specific! I want to know what you guys want to put poor dear Toy through!! 

 

hi! Update! I'm working on the fic and I just realized theres only three more chapters until it starts to get good~~~

Another update: how does everybody feel about castration? and I really want to have bill preform some kind of operation to make Toy's hands more paw like? idk if anyone has read a fic where they do that? whether remove the thumbs or break the hand and have them heal incorrectly, etc.


	5. Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tries to teach Dipper to obey him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys please read my author note!!!

The room was basically empty save for the multiple chains around, there were frightening sex toys on the shelves and the cabinets were all locked, a tray of food sat on a shelf next to a giant pitcher of water that refills on its own

Dipper ate the food on the tray, and drank some water. He sighed and curled up onto the bed, thinking about how much Gravity Falls had changed.

Bill sits alone in the viewing room, watching dipper on the large monitor, curious of his actions and response to being alone

Dipper wanted to be alone, but he didn't wanna be lonely. "If you say that you are mine..." he sang softly. "I'll be here till the end of time..." he smiled a bit, running his fingers through his hair, exposing the birthmark on his forehead.

Bill sat quietly and listened to dipper sing

Dipper got bored of making noises and just laid there.

Bill got bored and increased the vibrations of the Fox Tail spell from where he sat

Dipper gasped and moaned, biting his lip as he laid on his stomach, face a lovely shade of pink, along with his bruised ass.

Bill smirked as he watched dipper

"M-Master...more...~" Dipper whimpered as he turned over, his ass perfectly in he frame of the camera.

Bill smirked as he increased the speed then stopped it completely

Dipper whined and wiggled his hips left to right slowly, fingers brushing against the tail slowly.

Bill smirked lustfully at the sight moving his hand to his crotch, with a snap of his fingers all the light in the bedroom go out and the camera turns to night vision so Bill can still see dipper but dipper can’t even see his hand in front of his face

Dipper made a quiet startled noise as he sat up, looking around. "Master?" he chirped through darkness.

Bill started the vibrations again, suddenly, faster then when they ended

Dipper cupped a hand over his mouth and let out the most cutest, quiet little moan that could have been heard ever. He began to hold the tail in place, bouncing slowly, while he kept his mouth covered to remain quiet.

Bill noticed the action and hummed in approval with one last snap setting the plug to increase in vibrations every minute and leaving the lights off before he quickly took care of himself then left the viewing room to take care of other hell-ly duties

Dipper groaned and moved his hand to balance, fucking himself on the vibrating plug. "Ngh...~" his fingers curling around the sheet beneath him.

Bill didn’t return to the viewing room until four days later when he found at least two dozen demons getting off to the sight of a miserably adorable dipper

Dipper was pushing himself hard against the headboard of the bed, tugging at his hair as he stroked his cock hard and fast, and the faster he went- the harder he pulled his dark locks. "Master!~" he cried out, panting lightly.

Bill smiled at the sight with a snap of his fingers he stopped the plug and the slightest bit of light lit up a tray of food and water that sat on the bed; with it a note ‘sadly Toy, you still have to eat, make sure to make it last, this is all you’re getting for two weeks’

Dipper huffed and took the plug out, waiting for his senses to come back to him. He ate a good ration and set the tray aside, drinking some water and doing the same. After a while he had to pee, and finally used the bucket. He put it in the farthest side of the room, before crawling onto the bed and inserting the tail again, laying down and curling up into the large shirt.

Bill growls lightly when dipper removes the plug but calms when he puts it back, he smiles fondly at the sight of him curled up and miserable, it might be the most precious thing he has seen

Dipper sighed and fell asleep, to bored. He was tired anyways, and didn't know where his stuffed toy was; his "company".

Bill sighed and stood turning the lights back out with a snap of his fingers and walking off again

Dipper huffed and crossed his arms, closing his eyes so they didn't project the scary images he would imagine in the dark with his eyes open. "Bill...." he whined out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys please read my authors note!!!


	6. Cronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill is still punishing His Toy but that doesn't mean he cant force it to put on a little show for him

Bill returns two weeks later just as promised, excited to see dipper’s state

Dipper had made sure to eat, pee, and sleep well throughout his time, curled up in a ball as he was sound asleep. The tail was the only visible item in view, as the young boy slept peacefully.

Bill smiled at the sight and snapped his fingers turning the lights in the bedroom back on fully, he took the food and water away as well as the shirt but made sure the Stuffie was back in view with another note, ‘You look so precious curled up like that, but you need to learn to obey still, and you need to learn the rules, you have to be quiet and you have to be a good little Toy, I’m fed up with the nonsense,-Master’

Dipper slowly woke up, to see a note and the stuffie beside it. He read the note and set it aside with a curt nod, pulling the stuffed animal close. "If he can even hear me..." he muttered softly. "Master," he took a deep breath. "I apologize for my foolish behavior, for as your pet I should already know- especially by now- my place, and when the nonsense is unnessacary. I would also like to thank you," he paused, looking around the room before continuing, "for allowing such scum- a lowblood Mortal like myself to be in your ravenous presence." he ended his sentence, hoping Bill heard.

Bill smiled at the speech, proud of His Toy for learning, though he still had a long way to go and bill couldn’t lighten up on his punishments for fear of giving dipper the wrong idea, he only had a month and a half left of punishment and bill already knew his next step, with a snap of his fingers the plug began vibrating lowly, just enough to turn dipper on, and there was a single feather stuffed pillow and one soft, thin bed sheet, the note and stuffie remaining with a new note, “you’re Learning, good boy. I’m proud of you Toy,   
-master  
Ps. This little guy still needs a name doesn’t he?”

Dipper inhaled slowly and sat back, by at the note and nodding slowly. "We'll name him...Cronus?" he bit his lip and tilted his head to the side. He slowly rubbed his thighs together, something he'd always do when turned on.

Bill smirked at the sight of dipper and moved to sit down, he increased the vibrations and sent another note; ‘I like it, how about you put a little show on for me? You could even use some of the props sitting on the shelves, - master’

Dipper whined and wiggled off of the tall bed, making his way over to the shelves. He grabbed what seemed to be a cock ring, a collar with a loop for a leash, a headband with ears on them that matched the tail, blue handcuffs and the keys. He turned around to the camera with a shy and innocent smile, all the items he had picked out now in his shirt.

Bill smiled and leaned back, undoing his pants and leaning back in his seat, a perfect view of the monitor

"I hope you enjoy this...Master..~" Dipper cooed before getting in the bed and spilling out the items, slowly pulling his shirt off. He put the headband on first, pushing it up to expose his birthmark on his forehead, a small tuft of hair wouldn't stay up so it rested upon the dipper. He looked up at the camera with a giggle, biting his lip and winking.

Bill shifted, already growing hard, he smiled and watched hungrily

He pushed the ring down on his slowly growing erection, melting from the vibrations coming from the tail. He cuffed his wrists and set the keys next to him so he wouldn't lose them, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the lens.

Bill smirked in approval as he began to grope himself

 

The sight of Dipper was rather cute, yet heated as well. He teases himself my ghosting his sick as he whimpered and audible "Bill," and "Master-" here and there.

Bill growled lightly at the use of his name instead of master and made a mental note to fix that

Mason whined and uncuffed himself using the keys, not liking them. He pushed them off the bed, and turned over, taking a hold of the vibrating plug between his fingers. He began to pull the object out, before pushing it back in, repeating the action with a low, throaty groan that stood out among the rest, "Masterrr....~"

Bill smirked and began to pump his dick at the sight and sound but pouting slightly, he really wanted to see His Toy in pain

Pines was going agonizingly slow, teasing himself painfully. "Fuck," he breathed, raising his ads higher in the air, pumping the toy in and out at a pace, moaning quietly.

Bill smiled as he began to approach climax watching the scene enjoyably

Dipper went faster and panted lightly, knees shaking as his vocal range grew louder and higher. "Master..." he keened, shoving the plug harder into himself, jolting and crying out as he buried his face into the shirt he had taken off, whining and whimpering.

Bill let out a gasp as he reached his climax at the sight of dipper he smiled and cleaned himself up a touch then left the viewing room to continue his duties

Dipper was a mess, trying to remain as quiet as he could while he was close to his climax, and pushed himself onto his back on the bed, pulling the cock ring off and stoking his length (ew), gasping audibly.

Bill didn’t return for another two weeks, still feeling the need to punish dipper as His Toy still hasn’t quite seemed to learn all the rules

Dipper was asleep, that's all he could do, was eat, drink water and use the bathroom, and sleep.


	7. Master's Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes years to make a person, it takes months, sometimes shorter, to destroy one. Our Little Dipper can only hold on for so long until he looses himself completely, until it breaks. Toy only took half a year to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally this is my favorite chapter

Bill smiled as he slowly walked into the bedroom, “precious?” He whispered as he sat next to dipper on the bed and began petting dipper’s body gently, lovingly, he leaned down and kissed dipper’s head, the gesture so full of love and care

"Mm?" Dipper turned over, slowly opening his eyes to face Bill. He began to fill with panic and dread. 'He's gonna torture me-' and other similar thoughts filled his brain as he scooted back from bill, shaking.

“Hey hey, shhh, it’s okay,” bill comforted as he leant forward to pet dipper’s now very long and tangled, hair, “you’ve been such a good boy baby, such a good Toy for Master, Master is so proud of you precious, so proud,”

Dipper whimpered and sat up, questioning as to why the Cipher was taking on the trait of sincerity all so sudden.

“I’m sorry I had to punish you Toy, but you disobeyed and broke rules and you need to learn to be a Good Toy for Master,” Bill smiles sweetly at dipper and leans forward to kiss his forehead gently, “Master loves you baby but you need to be a Good Toy for him, can you do that baby? Can you be a Good Toy for Master?” Bill repeats the term master, referring to himself in the third person in an attempt to get dipper used to thinking of him with that title and that title alone, dipper is his Toy And bill is dipper’s Master

Dipper still thought this was some sick joke, but tried to play along, nodding. "Yes, Master." he spoke up. "I think I'm used to all this now, I understand my rules and punishments, and the consequences of course." he spoke with confidence, sitting on his knees. "And I understand that I am just a simple toy, and that you could find another if you wanted; and you are my Master, in which whom I am to bow down to and obey directed orders from." he smiled slightly.

Bill smirked, he knows His Toy is only saying what it thinks bill wants to hear but it isn’t wrong on what he wants to hear, bill’s smirk turns to a smile and he leans forward and gently strokes His Toy’s cheek, his hand strong and grounding for The Toy as he cups it’s face and neck, he knows His Toy is touch starved at this point, has been alone in the bedroom for over two months, he knows the physiological effects that can have, how desperate toys can be for even the slightest hint of a gentle Touch after so long of only knowing pain and loneliness, even if that gentle touch it is so desperate for is from the one who caused it all that pain

Mason scooted over to Bill to be closer to him, leaning into his touch. "May..May I?" he asked, pointing to Bill's lap. He wanted to sit there and possibly hug him, instead of always hugging himself for the past two months.

Bill smiled lovingly at His Toy and nodded, glad that it asked permission, he reached out and gently pulled it onto his lap and wrapping his arms around it, he cupped its neck and kissed its head, “master is going to take good care of you, but sometimes that means that Master has to punish His Toy so that it will remember its place, right baby?” Bill murmured as he stroked His Toy’s neck and long hair, nuzzling his nose into its hair comfortingly

The teen nodded, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck and putting his head on his shoulder. "Yes Master..." he murmured, huffing.

Bill smiled sadly down at His Toy, “master loves you precious,” he kisses its head again and pets up and down it’s back comfortingly, soothingly

Dipper smiled innocently as he rested against his Master, starting to doze off calmed by the comfort of his Master’s touch

Bill smiled as he watched His Toy fall asleep. He gently moved so he and it were lying on the bed, His Toy curled up into him as he held it

Dipper slept soundly in his Master’s arms for the next seven hours before he woke up again. When he did wake up his Master had started kissing and sucking down his swollen stomach, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had been allowed to relieve himself. His Master was nearing his crotch with his mouth

Bill reached His Toy’s useless little cock and looked up at it, “this, precious, is your clit, when you’re good I’ll consider milking it,” he moves down to it’s asshole, “and this is your cunt. Meant for my free use.” Bill informs His Toy of it’s body parts as he slowly starts to insert three fingers into its cunt, “how about we try something new Toy?” 

Dipper moans prettily as his Master inserts his fingers into his cunt, “Mmnm-master,” 

Bill smiles at His Toy as he adds his other two fingers into its cunt and starts to stretch its hole out happily listening as it moans pathetically at the feeling after another minute or two of careful preparation bill pulls his fingers out of His Toy’s hole and adjusts his hand before masterly inserting his fist into His Toy’s cunt

Dipper screams in alarm at the intrusion and grips desperately at the mattress, “m-master” he pants

Bill shushes His Toy and pushes his fist further into the body 

Dipper whimpers and moans at the feeling as he grasps at the bed, “mmm-master, master-AHH” dipper gasps and twists 

Bill smirks as he pumps his fist in and out of His Toy going deeper with each thrust until his arms is buried in its cunt elbow deep

Dipper is whimpering pathetically a simple mess of small young limbs on the large bed, he’s panting, desperately trying to breathe through the pleasurable pain, he shouldn’t be enjoying this a small part of his mind supplies as it tries to remind him that he’s not a toy that he’s human but the attempts grow useless as a new part of him starts to grow and take over, a part that loves every moment, a part that wants nothing more then to please Master, a part barely human

Bill pumps his arm hard and fast into His pathetic Toy, “release” he orders and within seconds His Toy has pissed, releasing a weeks worth of urine onto the velvet bed and itself. Bill tsks as he pulls out of its cunt, “look what a mess you’ve made precious, I can barely stand the smell,”

Dipper whimpers as he lies in the puddle of his own filth, as Master pulls his arm out of his ass, he can feel the warm wet urine soaking around him, soaking into the bed and dirtying his skin

“I’m afraid I have to go Toy, I have very important tasks to attend to, don’t worry I will return though,” With that bill pet His Toy’s head and left the room, not bothering to clean up its mess

Dipper lied there, his ass sore and throbbing, empty and he finds himself wishing Master was still inside him, was still using him. He could smell and feel his piss around him. He felt disgusting, worthless, humiliated, and desperate for Master, desperate to be touched and praised, he just wanted Master, it just wanted Master to hold it again, to touch it again. 

Bill watched His Toy from the viewing room as it whimpered for its master to come back before he stood and left for a mission 

The Toy snifffled and stood on its arms and legs then readjusted and curled up in the puddle of piss. It falls asleep in that position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope its yours too


End file.
